


it is a basilisk unto mine eye

by ElbridgeGerry



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbridgeGerry/pseuds/ElbridgeGerry
Summary: For death and the world’s ending.
Kudos: 2





	it is a basilisk unto mine eye

Sixty-four years of fears and panics stretch out before him, scattering like leaves in the autumn wind.

He had been scared the first time he’d seen an orc bounding through the soft meadows of Ithilien when he had been just sixteen. He had been even more scared the first time he’d slain an orc, in Lossarnach under flooding spring rains. 

His knees had quaked when he had met Almárëa, and his hands had trembled when he wed her. 

When Lothíriel was born and Almárëa had passed from this world, he had wept with fear, unable to face life without her. 

Now, staring out at one hundred and fifty thousand enemy soldiers, with their monumental siege weapons and their lust for the world’s ruin, the Prince of Dol Amroth fears nothing. 


End file.
